Resident Evil: The Phantom Life
by Primepursuit
Summary: In my take on the resident evil franchise, Leon S. Kennedy awakens from a mysterious phenomenon known as "Phantom Life" now he is back in Raccoon city and he must relive his adventure to escape with his new partner Rebecca Chambers.


September 27th, 1998, 22:00

A gasp is heard, the Rookie cop known as Leon Scott Kennedy awakens from a mysterious phenomenon known as "Phantom Life" The young cop is shaking violently in a hospital bed. A young S.T.A.R.S team medic named Rebecca Chambers is the first to aid the rookie cop from his spastic convulsions, "Doctor Cross! We need a sedative for this patient stat!" An elderly doctor frantically runs out of the room and returns shortly after with a syringe. The medic turns to the cop, " ssssh, ssssh, just clam down, everything will be ok..." The cop looses his ability to keep conciseness and slips into a sleeping state.

September 28th, 1998 07:30

Leon awakes once again from his drowsy state and begins to formulate words, "Cla- Claire... Ada..." Rebecca who refused to leave his side until she knew he was ok chimes in, "Leon? You're awake. What did you say? I didn't really catch it." Rebecca asked, "what year is it?" Leon asked, "1998" Rebecca replied with a curious tone in her voice, "what? No, it's 2015." Leon said in a concerned tone. There was a pause... "Leon..." Rebecca began, breaking the uneasy silence, "there's no easy way to explain this so I'll give you the long story... You were in a car crash, paramedics picked you up but you were completely unconscious, your body had high levels of DMT, a sort of organic sedation mechanism that shuts down the body except for the important bits like the heart and brain ect. ect." Leon's face began twisting and contorting in confusion of the medic's words, "so basically Leon..." The medic said cautiously, "the life you think you lived... Wasn't real." Leon's world seemed to crash down all at once, everything he thought he had was gone it seemed, only because what he "had" never existed, Ada Wong, Claire Redfeild, his latest partner Helena... All a fading memory of his mind. Rebecca saw Leon in complete devastation, his perception of what was, was completely destroyed by her words, she shook him out of his trance like state, "hay... Look I'm not gonna sit here and lie to you and say I know how you feel... I'm not gonna sit here and say that I feel your pain, that I know the struggle because I don't... But I'm also not gonna sit here and watch you break." Rebecca was friends with Leon prior to the accident, she was the one who insisted on Leon moving to Raccoon city to take the opening at the police department. But not only was she trying to help her friend, she was hiding something from him as well.

September 28th 1998 14:25

Rebecca and a doctor were conversing about something just out of ear shot of Leon, Rebecca looked at Leon with a concerned look on her face. She walked towards him, "listen Leon, I know you've just gotten outta this makeshift world but you need to get up and get moving." Leon was very confused, "there's no time to explain, just trust me ok?" Rebecca held out her hand to Leon, he took her hand and lifted himself up from the hospital bed he was in and had a hard time moving around, the excessive amounts of DMT took its toll on his body which made his limbs almost immobile. "hang on.." Rebecca said, she took out a syringe and stuck it in Leon's arm, "adrenaline, nothing like a little pick me up to get you moving again." Rebecca said. Leon's legs were more free to move however he was still incapable of running, only fast walking. Rebecca drew her gun and took point, "what's happening?" Leon asked, "An outbreak..." "What out break?" "I'll explain more when we get to the police department ok? For now stay behind me..." They left the room which Leon had been resting in and began descending a set of stairs. They reached the bottom floor and before they opened the door they hid behind the wall next to the door to peer through the window, "Umbrella..." Rebecca said in a venomous tone, 'Umbrella?' Leon thought. Leon's vision began to blur, as he saw flashbacks to his Phantom life, he remembered Ada, his gunshot to the shoulder, his encounter with Mr.X, this sent him into a panic, he was shaking, breathing heavily, and almost whimpered. Rebecca knew there was too many USS troops for her and Leon to take on, and Leon was in no condition to fight. The gunshots went off, staff, nurses, doctors, and patients were gunned down by the Umbrella spec ops unit, and they began a search of the area, Rebecca moved Leon to a back door behind them and drew her gun to the handle, she opens the door and does a quick sweep with her handgun and quickly holsters it, she takes Leon's hand once again and rushes down the street.

September 28th 14:35

The pair made it to the police station and quickly made it to the armory, Leon who had only been dressed in a hospital gown was relieved to see his uniform. He was taken back once again by seeing his uniform, the training he went through, the zombies, leading up to working with the president and rescuing his daughter. Leon walks over to Rebecca to ask her about something, but low and behold she was half naked, she covered up a bit and looked at Leon, "what are you doing?" She asked, "I uh... Found this in the garbage... This mean anything to you?" It was a picture of Rebecca in a basketball outfit, she was very confused as to where Leon found it, "where did you get this?" She asked, "I found it by an 'Albert Wesker' he your boss?" Leon asked, "yeah he is, that pervert I knew he had an eye for me!" Rebecca said furiously, in her rage she dropped her shirt, her boobs were exposed and got the rookie cop right in front of her blushing, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" she said completely embarrassed. Leon laughed a bit, "remember high school Becca?" He said, "yeah... I do." Rebecca said thinking about her life in a high school, she was always bullied by the girls and guys for having short hair, she would always be harassed and called lesbian by her piers. When she thought the torture would never end, a bright young man was right behind her, never believing her bullies and finding the young lady very beautiful. "You remember when we were alone in a locker room?" Rebecca remembered back to her senior year and remembered the night her and Leon snuck out of their homes to meet. They met up at their school for supposedly making a senior prank, but Leon led her to the gym and took her to the boys locker room, "I don't think I'm ready for this Leon..." She said, Leon looked at Rebecca, he stared at her beautiful eyes and kissed her deeply, meanwhile back at Raccoon city Leon was hugging her, "you don't know how special you made me feel Leon... You gave me a chance, a nobody, a loser, a geek. You of all people gave me a chance..." A single tear left her eye, but Leon wiped it off her face, "I know, I should've stayed with you no matter what, I know it took me awhile but I moved down here for you Rebecca." Leon held her closer, he then snickered a bit, "what's so funny?" Rebecca asked curiously, "nothing... Just that your chest got three times bigger then all the popular girls at school." Rebecca looked down, again realizing she didn't have a bra on, she let out an "oh wow" before she burst out laughing. After Rebecca and Leon recomposed themselves they got dressed and left the police station.

September 28th 14:50

The pair had yet to encounter the infected but were moving toward the city center, hopefully there they could get some sort of transmission out to the rescue teams. Leon counted his bullets and Rebecca was driving, Leon noticed Dog tags on the rear view mirror, "who's are these?" He asked, "they belong to a friend." Rebecca said glancing over at the tags, "hm I see." Leon said, "hey we were just friends." She said rather sternly. They made it to a tall building and reached the information desk, Leon tries to find anything that could help them. Leon picked up a map of Raccoon city and put on a desk near by, "ok so where do we go?" He said, Rebecca grabbed a marker and began marking up the map, "ok so more than likely Umbrella is gonna have barricades along the exit routes in and out of the city... We could try going underground and using the train systems to escape." She said, a noise was heard behind them, a low snarl was audible, Leon drew his gun and slowly walked towards the noise... He saw the face of what appeared to be a decomposing man. Rebecca was behind him, "this is the outbreak I was talking about it-" Leon shot the man in the head, "it brings the dead back to life..." Leon said, he was getting flash backs to the first time he saw a zombie, and how he had gotten used to pulling the trigger on them, doing that was almost second nature. Rebecca looked at Leon in utter shock and confusion, "how did you..." She started, Leon grabbed the map behind them and said, "were I came from Rebecca... In that nightmare I lived, I've shot more than one of those zombies... I got so good at it they sent me to deal with anything close to that all around the world." Leon turned and looked at Rebecca, "we gotta go." He said, Rebecca looked at the lifeless corpse and looked back at Leon, she was too dumbfounded about what to even think about.

September 28th 16:20

Rebecca and Leon had continued to find an entrance to a subway. Most if not all the subways were bombed from the inside for some mysterious reason, in reality Umbrella had anticipated that civilians would try the subways to escape, so they strategically bombed out all entrances to the subways. Something jumped infront of the car and gave Leon and Rebecca a jump, both Leon and Rebecca left the squad car and investigated what they almost hit, however all they saw was a bloody trail, "I'll take point." Rebecca said, Leon nodded and kept an eye on the car. Rebecca followed the blood to an alleyway and saw candles near a door. Back at the car Leon's radio buzzed, Rebecca was trying to call him, "Leon?" She said, "I'm here, what did you find?" Leon asked, "I found were the blood trail ends, there's this really weird looking building with all these candles burning around it." Steps can be heard coming from Rebecca's radio as she's walking closer to the building, "it looks like... Kanji..." A snarl came from Rebecca's radio and sudden screaming erupted followed but static feedback, "Rebecca? Rebecca?!" Leon yelled, Leon grabbed his handgun and ran down the blood trail. He approached the alleyway were Rebecca was, and he became very fearful, despite the blue-ish gray sky illuminating the alley, he was scared because of how eerily quiet it was, no screaming, no zombie noises, even his own footsteps were barely audible... He felt a drip on his collar, it was clear but it was too thick to be water. He looked up and saw the hideous creature staring at him, it was a licker, Leon drew his gun but before he could shoot the licker locked it's tongue around Leon's face and made him pass out.

September 28th 18:40

Leon and Rebecca woke up inside the building they were investigating and saw an elderly man sitting right in front of them, they were both bound and restrained on the floor and their weapons and ammo and scattered right in front of them, "I mean you no harm." Said the man, " I am Yamato Takahashi, and this is my temple of serenity." Leon and Rebecca both looked at each other confused, their confusion quickly turned into fear after the lickers that attacked them before were right up in their faces, the man said something in Hebrew and the lickers backed off, "how did you..." Leon said, mesmerized by what he just saw, "I am an experiment of the Umbrella Corporation, I am infected with the T-virus, however, my immune system and my cerebral cortex enable me to control not only my symptoms, but also these rabid creatures you've had the misfortune of meeting." Yamato said, "are you going to kill us?" Rebecca said, trembling over each word. Yamato grabbed the map he pulled out of Leon's pocket and said, "No, I wish to help you escape." Yamato grabbed a cup that resembled the Holy grail and slit his wrist over it, blood began to pour into the grail and he began to walk over to the two and said, "It takes about one hundred and twenty minutes to absorb liquid into your body. My body is old and weak, and so are the parasites that harbor within my blood." Yamato walks over to Leon and says, "drink my blood, the parasites within will die after one hour of exposure to your stomach acids, in that one hour you will be able to control these abominations and you will not turn into one yourself." Leon was very repulsed and skeptical, "what about the zombies?" He asked, "the venom of the dead is not of the same breed as this parasite, however you will find that these creatures will be more than enough to put the dead back in the grave." Leon was very much against this plan, but he drank the blood. Rebecca then drank the blood and was gagging at the taste. Yamato untied them and they grabbed their weapons, "before you go I made this for you." Yamato hands Leon and Rebecca two glass containers will black-ish brown sludgy liquid, and another container with a piece of flesh, "the liquid is motor oil, which is what I put on the ropes so the creatures would not attack you. The flesh is for when either the parasites die and you need a means to run, or if you want the creatures to attack a large group of enemies." Leon and Rebecca nodded, and accepted the containers. "Wait!" Yamato said as the two were exiting the building, "there is a new parasite that has emerged... This one does not hunt for survival... It hunts for loyalty... Watch yourself." The two looked at each other and left the building. Outside Leon and Rebecca were walking back to the squad car when they heard the roar of a low flying helicopter, they then heard a whistling sound which closely sound like a bomb being dropped. Leon grabbed Rebecca and dove behind and burned up car, hoping if an explosion happened, the car would save them a bit. Instead, the car they had been driving in was crushed by a giant hunk of metal, it was a container with the Umbrella logo in the top of it. The container open and hissing could be heard as clouds of smoke were being expelled. A shiny metal man exited the container, "Mr. X" Leon said, remembering the encounters he had with the Goliath, "Leon what the hell is that thing?" Rebecca said fearfully, "don't worry I'll take care of it." Leon said, "I hope to God you aren't the same bullet sponge that I fought last time." He thought. Leon aimed and fired at Mr. X's eyes, there was a loud clang... The beast grabbed the bullet in mid air, "well... You definitely aren't the same." Leon thought, the Mr.X charged at the two and had is fist up in the air ready to crush them both, however, two lickers jumped on the Mr.X and began clawing and biting it, giving the two enough time to run to an exposed man hole and jump down into the sewers.

September 28th 19:00

"It's been twenty minutes and we haven't found anything that could point us to a subway station." Rebecca said, there was a pack of lickers accompanying the two and they began to grow restless, "I think that old man's blood is starting to lose its effect too." Leon said, they heard a moan coming from a corner of the sewer, they both drew their guns and Leon took point. Leon's heart beat was thunderous in his head, each beat getting louder as he took a step closer to the corner, he quickly pulled the sights up to his eye and turned the corner ready to kill... Nothing, Leon let out a sigh of relief when Rebecca was grabbed from behind by a sewer zombie and dragged into the foul green water below. Rebecca tried to shoot the zombie but her gun malfunctioned and wouldn't fire, her screams were muffled by the water. Leon jumped in the water, and stuck a knife in the zombie's head. The two raised to the surface gasping for air, "are you ok?" Leon asked, "yeah I'm ok." Rebecca replied. They entered what appeared to be an engine room, next to a lever was a dead USS member. Leon read his name on the dog tags, "Fuze" he said, Rebecca pulled the lever next to the corpse and lights began to flicker in the sewers. Two tunnels lit up, one going north and one going south, Leon grabbed some flares from the dead USS member, and gave half to Rebecca, "let's split up. We'll find the train faster like that." Leon said, Rebecca grabbed Leon's sleeve, "be safe ok?" Rebecca said worried, Leon smiled and gave Rebecca a thumbs up. The two split off into the two tunnels with their respective group of lickers and trudged forward, Rebecca left her first flare at a fork in the tunnel, her flash light on her gun was dying which made it very dark and very hard to see what lied ahead. Leon left his first flare at a very dark hallway, visibility was zero for him so the flare lit up the darkness but only for so long, because he two would have to rely on the flares to see.

September 28th 19:10

Rebecca called Leon on his radio, "Leon are you there?" She asked, "yeah I'm here, what did you find?" Leon asked, "Nothing as far as the train goes, but I did find another one of those dead soldiers. This one's name is Lupo, she looks like she's got something valuable." "Are you pick pocketing a corpse?" "No, I mean stuff on umbrella, documents, names, locations, that big metal guy that attacked us is one of a crap ton of B.O.W's." "B.O.W's?" "Bio Organic Weapons, they use parasites to control them and make them into weapons." "Hmmm... I have an idea." "What is it?" "What if we can capture of these soldiers alive? Make them tell us where we can find more information about the outbreak and the incidents?" "I'm with that idea Leon, but how are we gonna find one?" "We could use one of their radio's and lure them to a place and get the jump on them."

September 28th 19:20

Leon made it back to Rebecca and pick up Lupo's corpse, they dragged it to a corner in the sewer, Rebecca placing the data she collected under the dead body so it wouldn't get wet. Leon broke the canister with flesh and placed it on Lupo, Rebecca grabbed Lupo's radio and gave a distress call, "Lupo? This is vector, what's your location?" Rebecca was confused as to what to say next, Leon grabbed the radio and said, "This is Leon Scott Kennedy, Raccoon City Police Department and we have your friend here and if you wanna she her again you better be willing to cooperate." "Damn it! We need to double back Hunk, we can't leave Lupo behind." Vector said and the radio transmission ended. Leon and Rebecca looked at each other and held their noses, they both dove into the sewer water and looked up waiting for the spec ops unit to arrive. It wasn't long until the two Umbrella soldiers found the body of Lupo but Leon and Rebecca were running out of breath, "wait... Wait..." He thought. Two lickers were right above the soldiers and they wrapped their tongues around them, the soldier's guns were firing into the water and the bullets were shooting past Rebecca and one hit Leon in the shoulder pad. They both emerged from the water, guns pointed at the two soldiers, "So Vector, Hunk, you're gonna start answering some questions." Leon said. "Our mission was to rescue civilians and extract any intel regarding the outbreak." Hunk said, the lickers had Hunk and Vector tied up in their tongues and had them sat on the floor, "was she a friend of yours?" Rebecca asked Vector, Vector looked at his comrade's lifeless body, "more or less, she was our leader... Why did you kill her?" Vector asked, "we didn't... We found her like this. I'm sorry about your loss." Rebecca said, Vector looked up at Rebecca and look down at the floor, "Listen we don't have anymore time, you really think Umbrella is just gonna let you walk away from all of this?" Leon said angrily at Hunk, "fine!" Hunk said, "if you wanna find out more about this whole Umbrella conspiracy then let us loose and I'll give you what you need." Leon looked at Hunk, then waved his hand to the lickers so they could let them go. As soon as the tongues were loose Hunk grabbed his gun and pointed it at Leon, "Feeling lucky now kid?" Hunk said taunting Leon. A cocking sound was heard coming from what sounded like an assault rifle, something Leon nor Rebecca possessed, "Vector... You'd really turn on one of your own?" Hunk asked, "The cop is right, the second we're done here in Raccoon city Umbrella will have us finished." Vector said enforcing what Leon had said, Hunk laughed a bit, and gave Leon a dossier on the Umbrella facility near by, "the best way to cheat death, is to avoid fights you know you can't win." Hunk said, before darting off down the tunnel. Before Vector started running Rebecca said, "wait, where are you going?" Vector turned to her and said, "tomorrow morning this place will be turned to ash. I'm getting out while I still can." Rebecca held out her hand with a smile, "thank you." She said, Vector looked down at her hand, then back at her, and they shook. Vector ran off and said, "stay safe." Before he activated his stealth camo, "is it me or? did his camo seem a bit... Buggy and glitchy..." Leon said, Rebecca looked at him confused, "wha-?" She said, "oh it's nothing. Let's get moving." He said.

September 28th 19:30

Leon and Rebecca followed the map they got on the dossier, and found an entrance, however it was heavily guarded by UBCS troops. Leon looked at Rebecca and said, "This'll be tough Rebecca but this is our only way in... You ready to fight?" She nodded to Leon and they both ran at the guard post and began firing. There were ten guards stationed at the post, and in the first attack two of them were killed, Rebecca was gunning down most of them, one of had a sniper rifle however... And put a bullet right into Rebecca's collar. She spiraled onto the ground, "Rebecca!" Leon yelled, he picked up Rebecca's gun and started shooting both guns. He remembered his latest mission with Helena, and how he was using two guns to kills hoards of zombies. One by one he gunned down the last remaining UBCS... Even the sniper. Leon grabbed Rebecca and took her behind a rock to treat her wounds, her injuries weren't fatal, and the bullet entered and exited just underneath her actual collar bone, "don't worry I got shot like this once... I'll... Take care of it." Leon was getting flashbacks to when Ada was treating that same gun shot that Rebecca has on her. While Leon was patching up Rebecca she began to sob... And break down, "hay, what's the matter? You're not gonna die, look I'm almost done." Rebecca's crying only got worse, "I tried to be... That girl Leon... I tried being the big girl that didn't need anyone's help, that could take care of herself... But... Every time it seems like I was the burden, I couldn't carry my own weight... I mean look! You're patching me up! I'm the medic, I'm trained to do this!... That's why you left me isn't it? Isn't it Leon!?" Rebecca was crying over every word, her voice cracked by the pain and emotion she was emitting. Leon looked at her deep in the eyes, and continued patching her up, "once upon a time Rebecca." He began, " there was this lonely little twerp in high school, who went by the name of Leon S. Kennedy. He was a complete loser, no one liked him, for one reason or another no one seemed to like him... Then one day this Leon kid met a beautiful young woman named Rebecca Chambers... I don't know if you know her." Leon said that last part jokingly Leon, and Rebecca got a little kick out of it as she chuckled at it, " anyways." Leon continued, " Leon and Rebecca meet, and they become best friends, they got so close in fact... They started dating. I gotta tell ya, that kid was never happier in his entire life." He said, "then why did he leave?" She asked, "with that same happiness... Came a lot of fear and paranoia... Everyday I'd be afraid because I didn't know if you would find someone better, I mean look at you, you went into college at 16! How could I think? That I was 'the best man' for you? So I left and went to Las Vegas to train with my buddy Ivan. I left because I wanted to better myself for you. I left because I was insecure, I was scared, I was hopeless..." Rebecca grabbed the back of Leon's head and kissed him, Leon was finished patching up her wounds so he was able to hold her. She slowly backed her lips away from his and said, " I love you Leon." Leon's heart raced, it was as if the pain of his phantom life and the horror of Raccoon city were fading away, " I love you too Rebecca." He said, and they both kissed once again. The lickers were no longer under the influence of Yamato's blood and they slowly began to move towards the two. Leon turned around and Rebecca looked down defeated, but smiled as she said, "well at least we made it this far... And at least if this is how it ends... There's no where I'd rather be then with you Leon." Leon put his hand over Rebecca's bandages and said, "we're not done yet." He smashed the two glass canisters and splashed the motor oil on them both. The lickers got close and sniffed Leon and Rebecca... They opened their mouths, but quickly closed them in disgust, the lickers quickly ran the opposite direction.

September 28th 21:35

After hours of searching Leon and Rebecca found a terminal that they could access to uncover Umbrella's secret agenda, Operation: Raccoon city, Nemesis, T-Virus, G-Virus, project Alice, it was all there, "Rebecca see if you can save that to a floppy disk. We get this, Umbrella's finished." Rebecca saved the data onto a floppy disk and gave it to Leon, as they were about to leave, they triggered a fail safe, zombies and B.O.W's were awakening, "Run... Run!" Leon yelled, they both darted across the compound and were about to reach the exit when Leon was caught by a zombie bursting out of a window, Rebecca saw him get attacked and ran back, she hit the zombie with the muzzle of her gun which let Leon free of the zombie's grip. Rebecca made it to the other side of the door but Leon was a little behind, the door was about to slam shut Leon did a front flip and got through the door just in the knick of time, "alright... Let's get moving." Leon said, "right..." Rebecca said, holding her wrist.

September 28th 22:55 (T-minus 7 hours until Operation: Purge)

Rebecca and Leon finally found what they had been looking for originally, they found a train out of the city, there was one problem... The power was offline, "damn it!" Leon yelled, "we were so close!" Leon smashed his fist against the side of the train. Rebecca looked around and found a cable, she assumed it was a power line. Rebecca told Leon about the possible power line and followed it, they soon found what appeared to be a control console in the middle of a room with a big drop and they approached it, they heard the moans of the dead and turned around, low and behold there was quite a number of zombies. Rebecca gave Leon her gun and said, "here, I'll go work on the console, you take care of the zombies... And Leon... I love you." Leon looked back at Rebecca and smirked, "I know." And he quickly turned off the safeties on the guns and began firing. Rebecca worked frantically, "ok what are some names that Umbrella would put in this." She was trying to remember the mansion incident and all the flies she found about Umbrella, "Wesker... No, Spencer... No, Umbrella1... Damn it no! What else?..." She then remembered one last name in the report, "Birkin!" The computer flashed green and unlocked, Rebecca was able to redirect power to the train, "great! And not a moment to spare!" She thought. Leon was still in a gun fight with the zombies, it wasn't long after Rebecca finished her hacking a zombie with an assault rifle appeared and shot Leon in his left arm, the bullet skimmed him, but it was enough to cause intense pain and stinging, Leon didn't hesitate to gun down the zombie that shot him. Once all the zombies where dead Rebecca ran up to Leon and saw the wound on his arm, "looks I can do my job with you." She said, she sprayed the wound with anti-bacterial and then planted some green herbs in the wound. They tried to get to the train but couldn't leave the room... An old friend came to visit them, "X" Leon said, Rebecca picked up the assault rifle and looked at the ammunition, "yes!" She yelled, "Leon these are full metal jackets, these things are made to punch through metal!" Leon picked up the rifle and started to fire, but stopped as the beast was once again catching the bullets, Rebecca looked at her handgun and looked back at Leon, she thought if there was anyway this would work she would take it. She kissed Leon and said, "I'm sorry." She ran at the B.O.W firing at it and making it mad, "wait! Rebecca don't!" But it was too late, the Mr.x hit Rebecca and sent her flying into a railing, she caught the edge and was hanging on for dear life. Leon took the opportunity to open fire on the B.O.W each bullet making a violent ping as they struck the metal monster's head, it finally had enough and fell over the railing. Leon ran to where Rebecca was and grabbed her hand, "don't let go!" He said, "I'm trying!" Rebecca yelled, Leon's arms were shaking as they were injured and Rebecca's arms were in the same state. Rebecca thinking there was no way out said, "Leon... You have to let me go." Leon looked at her in shock, "no! I'm letting you go!" He yelled, Rebecca was defeated however, he felt her arms giving out, Leon's face was now being covered in tears, "I'm not letting go... I let you go once I'm not doing it again!" With that, for a split second he let her go... Then will all the strength he had, he grabbed Rebecca's hands again and brought her back up to him. Her chest landed on Leon's, she was stunned as to how Leon saved her, "how did you do that?" She asked, "because I made that mistake once already, I'm not gonna make it again... And because I love you Rebecca." Rebecca was in tears as she kissed Leon over and over, "never let me go again Leon." She said still kissing him, "I'm not going to and I never will."

September 28th 23:55

Rebecca and Leon were able to clear some blockage and debris from the train and got it to work again. They set off to the nearest state, Nevada, and had the train set to arrive at Boulder city station, "we did it... We really did it." Leon said with a sigh of relief, Leon found a seat on the front of the train and his beautiful medic sat next to him and buried her face in his chest, "yeah, we did..." She had become extremely exhausted and needed a brake, truth be told, both of them needed a rest.

September 29th 05:55

Leon was awoken by a bright light, he looked outside and saw what caused the disturbance... It was a mushroom cloud... Raccoon city had been destroyed by a nuclear bomb. Leon grabbed Rebecca and they both rolled on to the ground, windows bursted and Rebecca started screaming in confusion, glass flying over their heads. When the chaos was over, they both looked in horror over what became of their home... In an instant... Everything they had was gone.

September 29th 09:30

The train arrived at boulder station and the doors open, Leon and Rebecca and fallen asleep on the floor they had been lying on. When they opened their eyes, they were greeted with Nevada SWAT teams and PD officials, "get them in the car!" One of the officials yelled, two men grabbed Leon and Rebecca and placed them in squad cars. Leon and Rebecca both were protesting their innocence when one the officers in the car put a rag on their mouths and they passed out.

September 29th 13:30

Leon was a dark room with a light and a one way mirror, "I'm telling you we're innocent! We had nothing to with Raccoon city!" Leon said to the mirror, "oh but you do, you and that girl are among the last known survivors of Raccoon city, not only that we have deciphered all the data on that floppy disk you had... Incriminating evidence to take down Umbrella." Said a voice coming from speakers, "we could have you and that girl killed... But this is the leverage we've needed to take down the monopoly that is Umbrella, and we can destroy all of the B. they've been storing... So in other words... You're still of use to us." The voice said.

September 30th 15:00

Leon and Rebecca both meet at the White House to discuss what happened at Raccoon city. Rebecca and Leon were thrilled to be in the White House led alone meeting the president. They went it the Oval Office and saw the president, "come take a seat." The two do as instructed, "so... Who wants to start first on what happened? Will it be the rookie cop? Or will it be the S.T.A.R.S team medic?" Leon swallowed his fear and began to speak, "well, I woke up and I was in the hospital, then the next thing I know Rebecca here takes me out of the hospital and gets me my gear at the police station... Then we go and fight some zombies... Kill some B. and we escape before a nuke goes off and destroys Raccoon city." Leon said, the president looks down at Rebecca, "is that true?" He asked, "y-yes, every word of it..." The president takes a swig of his whiskey and says, "I've been meaning to make a strike team comprised of special individuals from peculiar situations... I'm going to make public, everything you said, and everything we have on the Raccoon city incident. But in doing so, you will more than likely be hunted by supporters of Umbrella... So I'm asking... No I'm begging you join this strike team, and take the fight to those bastards that made us turn our guns on ourselves." Leon and Rebecca both stood up and said, "yes sir!" The president told them to meet their team and get acquainted with each other. "I'm Castillo Miller, but you can call me Cas, I'll be supplying you with missions, briefings, weapons, pass ports... Anything you need to get the job done. Ah and this is my long time friend." Cas said, as he open a door to the intel room, "oh my god..." Leon said, holding Rebecca extremely tight, "oh hello Mr. Scott Kennedy, Ms. Chambers. My name is Wong, Ada Wong."


End file.
